


summers and separations

by DailyMelody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Post-Graduation, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a small snippet of iwaoi's last summer together, and some summer feels afterwards, im not crying ur crying, it's very soft and fluffy i SWEAR, just some seijou graduation feels, oikawa thinks life is a shoujo manga sometimes, there's actually no angst don't let the title fool u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyMelody/pseuds/DailyMelody
Summary: While they’re taking different paths, diverging routes, he knows that they’ll always come back to each other. Life is filled with uncertainties, but Oikawa knows that he and Iwaizumi are forever.(or: oikawa and iwaizumi graduate and then go on a short trip to tokyo.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	summers and separations

**Author's Note:**

> nothing long, just wanted to write a little bit of iwaoi's graduation and a small portion of them going on a mini trip to tokyo. 
> 
> if u need some ambiance music may i recommend [this](https://youtu.be/kGcsJ_8KYw8) .

Graduation came fast and went by even faster. February’s cold climate made way for March’s slightly less cold climate. Winter turned into spring and with spring came the blossoming of the cherry blossom trees in Miyagi. It seemed almost too perfect; something straight out of a shoujo series or a drama. Rows of soft pink obscured his vision when they walked that familiar path to Aoba Johsai for the last time.

Seijou white and blue had been replaced by a black ensemble. With those black uniforms came tearful goodbyes and affectionate head rubs. It came with promises from proud and strong willed second- and first years. ‘We’ll make you proud senpais’. It took Oikawa one glance at his old volleyball team to know that they would. The fire that blazed in yahaba’s brown eyes told him everything he needed to know and it told him he had made the right decision to appoint him as next captain. “Take good care of them, will you?” He mused, a hand squeezing the younger boy’s shoulder while yahaba offered him a curt nod ; bottom lip trembling and gaze fierce. As much as he wanted to say ‘I can’t wait to see you play’ Oikawa knew he couldn’t keep that promise and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. “Crush Karasuno and Shiratorizawa next year. I know you can.” Yahaba already knew about his future endeavors; about the life-changing decision that would lead Oikawa thousands of miles away from everyone he knew and loved. He tried not to think about it too much.

With a smile and a head rub, the old captain and new captain joined their friends once more. Posing for photos and capturing precious memories on film; all the Aoba Johsai graduates did the same, gathering together in front of the school to celebrate the end of an era. He saw smiles, cheers, tears, confessions and so much more. Amidst the chaos and emotional parents, Oikawa found some time to slip his second button into Iwaizumi’s hand with a wink.

The other boy gave him a knowing smile, pink spreading through his cheeks, and Oikawa wanted to kiss him then and there. Instead, Iwaizumi pulled him aside -- eyes cast downward and cheeks still flush with color. Oikawa blinked twice, curious about the reason they removed themselves from their friends and family, only to notice that Iwaizumi had removed his own second button. He held it up, eyes looking everywhere but at Oikawa, while a quiet ‘here’ slipped through his lips. Brown eyes widened in surprise before his gaze softened, a warm sensation settling in his stomach while he curled his fingers around the button. He knew that Iwaizumi could care less about these traditions, but for Oikawa he would play along, for Oikawa he would do it all. “Hajime…” Oikawa said, voice barely above a whisper and the other boy finally looked at him before Oikawa’s palms cupped his cheeks. There, beneath rows and rows of soft pink petals, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi for the last time on Aoba Johsai’s grounds. Kissed him with every intention of kissing him again for the rest of his life.

That was a few months ago.

Spring had gone and summer had come to take its place. With summer came their birthdays: June 10th and July 20th. They’re nineteen now. Nineteen and high school graduates, with Iwaizumi soon to be a college freshman. Oikawa still can’t believe it.

It’s their last summer before everything changes. Before they are separated by oceans and time zones. He tries not to think about it. Instead, he spends every waking minute he has with Iwaizumi ; practically super glues himself to his best-friend-slash-boyfriend to the point where Hanamaki and Matsukawa jokingly call him a stage five clinger. Oikawa takes the name calling in stride, tells them that they’re simply jealous before he drapes himself over Iwaizumi’s shoulder for effect. There’s a fond eye roll from his boyfriend, who lets out an amused snort. He doesn’t mind, Oikawa knows that. If anything, Iwaizumi’s probably (definitely) thinking the same thing: about how they should make the most of this time because gods know when they will get to do it again.

One night, at the start of summer, when they’re curled together on Iwaizumi’s bed, with Oikawa’s head resting on Iwaizumi’s chest and the other boy’s fingers threading through his hair, Oikawa decides to make a list.

Hajime and Tooru’s summer bucket list.

Iwaizumi laughs, concerned about the contents of the list and Oikawa assures him, tells him that there’s nothing to be worried about. (‘That makes me worry even more’ ‘Iwa-chan, mean!’). He scribbles down a few ideas:

_\- Attend summer festival.  
\- Go to the beach.  
\- Go hiking.  
\- Go on a road trip.  
\- Go to the pool.  
\- Go on ice cream dates.  
\- Go on a picnic.  
\- Go to an amusement park.  
\- Take loads of pictures._

Iwaizumi peers down, looks at the list and makes a noise of (mild) surprise. “That’s it?”’ He asks, and Oikawa nods. “For now, yes.” A short hum vibrates through Iwaizumi’s throat before he says: “That’s doable.”

Oikawa is kind enough to let Iwaizumi add a few ideas of his own (‘how generous of you, grand king’ ‘a little more gratitude, Iwa-chan. You can do better than that’) and they decide to combine two of their ideas and take a short trip to tokyo to check out Iwaizumi’s university and explore the city for a few days. They find a reasonably priced Airbnb and Iwaizumi’s mother allows them to borrow the car for the trip, this once.

* * *

Tokyo’s heat is so much different than Sendai’s. Less humid, but pleasant all the same. They stroll through the capital, taking many photos as per Oikawa’s demand. He makes a special folder on his phone, dubbing it ‘adventures in Tokyo’ with a pink heart emoji and a sun emoji at the end. It’s filled with snapshots of the city, selfies of the two of them and many, pictures of Iwaizumi who has gotten used to being captured on film. “You’re just very handsome, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa muses, lowering his phone after the 85th photo and Iwaizumi chuckles, shoves his shoulder lightly before sliding his hand in his.

They end up at the university, both of them curiously looking around the campus and being impressed with the size of the school and all that it has to offer. It seems weird that Iwaizumi will be walking around this area one day as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. Oikawa sometimes wishes that he’d be there with him, embarking on a new adventure together. When Iwaizumi spots the forlorn look that passes over his features, he squeezes Oikawa’s hand with a quiet ‘hey’ before tugging him away from the school.

They walk around for a few more minutes until they end up in a crowded neighborhood, bustling with tourists and filled with colorful cafes left and right. It seems right up his alley and they disappear into a pastel colored ice cream parlor that makes Oikawa’s eyes widen in surprise. “Ice cream date?” Iwaizumi offers with a grin and the brunet nods excitedly, a wide grin of his own to match Iwaizumi’s. They find an empty table and Oikawa wastes no time taking a few photos of the interior and posting them on his Instagram stories. He also takes a picture of Iwaizumi and uploads it to their the group chat filled with members of Seijou’s volleyball team. When the waitress comes to take their order, Iwaizumi orders a soda and Oikawa takes some kind of pink and orange drink that tastes like strawberry and mango. He sips the drink before sliding it towards Iwaizumi, urging him to taste it. ( as expected, he scrunches his nose in distaste ). Oikawa tells him he’s overreacting and Iwaizumi respectfully disagrees.  
They look at the menu for a few moments, ultimately deciding on a comically large parfait Oikawa had seen on social media a few times. Iwaizumi almost can’t believe how big the dessert is and he asks Oikawa four times if he’s sure. Each time he’s met with a ‘very sure, Iwa-chan’.

When said parfait arrives, Oikawa looks like he’s being presented with the greatest invention known to man and he snaps a few pictures of the dairy monstrosity. Of course. Armed with two spoons and an enormous appetite, they start on the sugary treat. Beneath the table, Oikawa allows their knees to knock together; a fond smile on his lips as he takes another bite of ice cream. Everything about this day, this trip, is perfect: the weather, the food, the scenery, the memories they made together.

Oikawa barely has a memory without Iwaizumi in it. His best friend, now boyfriend, simply had been part of every aspect of his life. While they’re taking different paths, diverging routes, he knows that they’ll always come back to each other. Life is filled with uncertainties, but Oikawa knows, knows, knows, that he and Iwaizumi are forever. He knows it deep down, in his cells. It’s something he can’t quite explain, a sixth sense perhaps. Something only he and Iwaizumi understand. The universe has a way of pulling souls together that are made for each other, he’s sure of it. Their love can transcend time zones and oceans; for it is absolute.

They’re Hajime and Tooru after all.

As they exchange pieces of fruit (strawberry for him and pineapple for Iwaizumi), the other boy asks him what he wants to do next. Oikawa gives a half shrug, nibbling on the strawberry with a thoughtful hum. “We can walk around some more. Maybe do some shopping? See if they got any cool retro Godzilla tees for you, perhaps.” He waggles his eyebrows, amusement passing over his features. They actually do find vintage Godzilla shirts with posters of the 70s and 80s movies printed on the front and Oikawa laughs when he sees the look of astonishment on Iwaizumi’s face. They buy some small souvenirs for their parents and maybe something for Matsukawa and Hanamaki if they’re feeling generous. Hands slide together automatically as they walk through Tokyo’s bustling shopping district ; fingers intertwined and Iwaizumi’s thumb rubbing circles into Oikawa’s palm.

They end up on a bridge somewhere, overlooking a bright blue river. Sunlight reflects off the water, making it seem as though the river is filled with millions of diamonds. As Oikawa watches the slow movement of the water, the brunet leans into his boyfriend --- his head coming to rest atop Iwaizumi’s shoulder. When his gaze momentarily shifts towards the other boy, Iwaizumi’s already looking at him and they exchange small smiles. There’s a flutter in his chest and butterflies in his stomach and he’s pretty sure he’ll never, ever tire of this feeling. He squeezes Iwaizumi’s fingers between his own and Iwaizumi responds by dipping his head to press their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it : ) ! hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rougecherries) for more iwaoi chaos and me just yelling about them.


End file.
